New Beginnings, New Love
by huskeylove97
Summary: Aphrodite won the war against the Dark. Together she and her unusual family decided to move away from all the painful memories that the war has caused. In Forks she soon discovers love and happiness. But will their past catch up to them and destroy everything they built in their new life and destroy their new love? FEM!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Salvation

 **I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. Those books are written by amazing authors that is not me.**

It was over. After more than twenty years combined between the First and Second War, the death and destruction is over. No more suffering and no more death at the hands of a mad man. Aphrodite fell to her knees realizing that her parents and Sirius were avenged and so were all the ones that gave their lives in this senseless war.

"Aphrodite, come on. We should get you to the hospital wing so that you can be looked at," Remus said. She looked up at the man who became an uncle, godfather, and a father to her in the last five years. Without him, she would be dead by now. She loved him like a father and had started to call him dad not too long ago. Thankfully he was fine with that and even embraced the name. He even joked that he had big shoes to fill even if she had never met James.

"Okay. How's Teddy?" she asked as her dad helped her up and towards the castle. Her godson was almost nine months old and just the happiest baby out there. He didn't get the werewolf gene but he did get the Metamorphangi gene from his mama. Unfortunately, three months after Teddy was born, Tonks was killed in a raid on Diagon Ally. Remus was devastated but he had a son to raise and couldn't abandon his son. Andromeda hates that Remus had moved on so quickly. She even tried to take Teddy away but with my help my godson stayed with his dad.

The walk to the Hospital Wing felt like forever but it only took ten minutes. In that time they past dead bodies, enemies and friends alike. Aphrodite had a hard time looking way from those that she knew and had had classes with. She saw Collin and Lavender laying near one another both with vacant eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw the young boy who would constantly take pictures of her knowing that he never would again.

Finally they made it to the Hospital Wing only to hear shouting and raised voices. Entering the wing, they saw Ron and Hermione screaming at Madame Pomphrey. "What is going on here?" Aphrodite yelled. All noise stopped and everyone turned to the Savior of the wizarding world.

"Why is Snape and the Malfoys' still here?" Ron demanded.

"They are here because I've already spoken to Kingsley. He has pardoned them," she said calmly. Ron turned red in anger. He pulled his wand on me a spell on the tip of his tongue. Suddenly a shield appeared in front of me just as the spell hurdled towards me.

"Why would you support those Death Eaters?" he demanded.

"I defended innocent people that were pressured and forced to join a monster," she said calmly.

Everyone erupted in uproar. People called me a traitor and evil just like the man I was destined to defeat. I just listened to the insults and accusations calmly because I knew then who were the ones to have followed Dumbledor in his plot to control me.

"As Lady Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Pendragen Emrys Potter Black, I hereby ban those who are hostile or hold hostile feelings toward me and those I consider family from Hogwarts or any homes and business owned by me," I yelled over the yelling and screaming.

Everyone stopped to look at me in shock. Suddenly, the castle started to shake and Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, McGonagall, and many others began to disappear from the castle grounds and wards. I felt a little hurt that all those people helped to manipulate and lead me to my death.

I sagged as all the events of the past few years caught up to me. Finally, I was free from the death and pain that these past few years have placed on my shoulder. No more looking over my shoulders waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was time to rebuild and move on with funerals and memorials for the dead.

Remus led me over to a bed and helped me to lie down. Madame Pomphrey bustled over to me and began casting spell after spell on me while everyone else waited for the verdict of how much damage was called. She finally began to shove potion after potion down my throat. The last one was a Dreamless Sleep. Remus gave me a comforting smile as I began to drift into sleep.

When I woke up next, Remus and Teddy were sitting in a chair by my bed. Remus was playing quietly with Teddy. "Moony?" I rasped out due to lack of water and long hours of sleep.

"Hey cub. You've been asleep for three days," he said.

"Great, what has been going on since? Can I get some water?" I asked.

He quickly put Teddy on the bed with me and ran over to get Madame Pomphrey and some water. I laughed quietly as Teddy giggled at his father's antics. Remus came back with water and the nurse in tow. I took the glass from him and gulped it down.

Madame Pomphrey ran a quick check up before declaring that I would be able to leave later that night. She summoned a house-elf for breakfast as all my true friends entered the Hospital Wing. I ate the oatmeal and wheat toast with some grape juice on the side.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Everyone has decided that we should get out of England for a while," Severus answered.

"Where would we be moving?" I asked

"We looked at a map and looked at where magical cities and towns were most clustered. That helped us to decide that we would be moving to Washington State in North America," Remus answered.

"Where at in Washington?" I asked quietly. Truth be told I did want to get away from all of the painful memories that surround this place. Moving across the ocean was not something I thought would happen.

"A small town called Forks," Lucius replied.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a reminder about the poll on my profile. I will be closing it on Sunday so please place your vote of who Aphrodite should be with. If not just put it in the reviews or private message me.


	3. Chapter 3

The move wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She wasn't leaving anyone or anything behind in England my family and friends were coming with her and that's all that mattered. Forks is a quiet, sleepy little town that had a population of less than 2000 people. I hope that this is a new beginning for all of us.

"How are you doing cub?" dad asked.

"I'm okay. The move had tired me out but I'm ready for a new start and maybe going back to school is a good idea. I'd be a senior now and maybe the Goblins can help with the legal documents," she said.

"That's good and I'm sure that they will be able to help you no matter what," he replied.

The house was two story with enough room to fit the Malfoys, Snape, and their own little family. Each room was decorated to show that persons personality. Severus had a room of mainly dark colors but it was also warm and inviting just like he was as a person. He had dark colored wood as his furniture pieces while dark blues and greys were painted on his walls and the bedding and run matched.

Remus had a forest theme in his room because he was finally able to bond with the wolf inside. He feels more connected to his furry side and also the forest and its creatures. His walls are a brown while his bedding and rug are a dark green. He even has some wild animals painted on his walls most of them are wolves but one in particular shows a stag, a grim, and a lily in honor of the pack members he lost in the war. They will always be remembered.

Teddy's room is different colors to show off his color changing hair. He is still young and therefore doesn't have control of his abilities but the room stimulates him into learning different colors. It's very bright at first until you get used to it. It displays Teddy's bubbliness as a child. He is a very happy baby.

Draco's room is more like an actual dragon. All four walls contain this huge lifelike painting of a dragon. It stretches over all the walls. The scales and other features are extremely lifelike. The dragon is a rich, dark gold while the walls behind it are a light silver in color. The wood furniture were light maple and the rug was the same dark gold of the dragon. The bedding is the same light silver color of the walls.

His parent's room is light and airy. Their room is done is creams and light greens. Their walls are cream with one pale green accent wall. Their bed sits on that wall and the bedding is of a darker green than the wall. The wood is a dark cherry oak and the rug is a light green shade with a hint of blue mixed in.

Aphrodite's room is the most amazing of them all. One wall of her room contains photo collages of her friends and family. It also contains pictures of her parents and friends that were lost in the battle. Another wall is a forest scene similar to Remus's but it has a wolf, a stag, a grim, and a lily. In addition to those is splotches of color, a baby wolf cub, and a black panther with vivid, green eyes. Her family. The rest of her room is done in a dark burgundy and her bedding in a pale gold. Her rug matches that dark wood that surrounds her room. It's elegant yet memorable.

"Get some rest cub. It's going to be a long day tomorrow of grocery shopping, clothes shopping, and enrolling you and Draco in school and us adults finding a job and daycare for Teddy," dad said.

"Okay, dad. Goodnight I love you," Aphrodite replied.

"I love you too, cub. Goodnight," he said kissing her forehead.

 **Sorry for the delay. It's been a long emotional year. Here's the newest chapter. Ill try to do the next one soon and they will all be meeting the Cullens soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for not updating this story right now it'll be on hold until I can figure out whether or not to continue or rewrite the entire story. I'll be posting a few new ones a samples for possible future stories.

huskeylove97


End file.
